


Can't Stop This Feelin'

by 19twentyone



Series: Play that music and listen to my heartbeat [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: College AU, FLUFF ALL AROUND, Fluff, M/M, Secret Relationship, Slight Jeongcheol, slight wonhui, svt cameos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-01-17 19:11:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12372192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/19twentyone/pseuds/19twentyone
Summary: Imagine your otp keeping their relationship a secret, they just don’t want other people to know, but one of them accidentally slips.





	1. 01

 

“Will you go out with me?” Soonyoung nervously muttered. It was another cold day in November. The leafless trees swaying along with the cold, winter breeze. They were on their way back to their college dorms after eating dinner at Jihoon’s favorite place.

 

“Soonyoung, we’re already outside and I’m cold and tired. Walk faster.” Jihoon continued to trudge towards his dorm building with Soonyoung huffing in exasperation behind him. _Why doesn’t he get it?_

 

“No! Not OUT _out._ What I meant was out like us together? Out?” Soonyoung doesn’t understand himself either and Jihoon didn’t even halt his steps before looking at him with scrunched eyebrows. _God, help him._

 

“Will you be my boyfriend?” Soonyoung says it in one go, trying so hard not to run away since his building was right around the corner. Jihoon stopped walking and Soonyoung wished for the earth to swallow him whole.

 

Initially, Soonyoung hadn't planned to confess at all. Not like this, anyway. It was supposed to be a romantic and tooth-rottingly-cheesy confession. A day in May, under the starry skies, with the warm summer air hitting their flushed faces at an expensive restaurant’s balcony but no— Jihoon had decided to look so ethereal right now. It wasn’t his fault when Jihoon decided to hum a song Soonyoung wasn’t even familiar with but it sent his stomach plummeting towards the ground. It wasn’t his fault that Jihoon looked majestic under the lamp post, the cold air making his puffy cheeks red with his watery eyes, making his overall demeanor look so effortlessly beautiful. Jihoon looked breathtaking and Soonyoung couldn't blame his mouth for running off on him like that.

 

“You’re joking, right?” Jihoon was stuttering, his cheeks forming a pinker shade and spreading sporadically all over his face, a reddish tinge due to the fact that it was freezing and due to Soonyoung’s _confessio_ -...idiocy. If Soonyoung was rational, he’d say the blushing was because of the weather but Soonyoung wasn’t (well, _he is called Jihoon’s idiot for a reason_ ) and he really wanted to believe it was because of him.

 

“JUST! I want to be your boyfriend, Lee Jihoon!” He desperately shouts, his chest heaving from the sudden exertion. Jihoon’s pupils are dilated, widely opened for Soonyoung to see before turning his peachy face away from him. Soonyoung smiled adoringly at how Jihoon’s face flushed even more, as the blood rushed towards the younger’s ears. It absolutely looked cute. He’s never wanted anything nor anyone as much as how he wanted Jihoon.

 

“Y-yeah.” Jihoon stuttered out, Soonyoung was smiling at how cute the stuttering was, how everything about him was cute. _Wait. Did he say something?_

 

“I’m sorry. What?” Soonyoung asked in alarm. Was he just hearing things?

 

“I mean, sure. I can be your boyfriend. Whatever.” Jihoon walked away hurriedly as Soonyoung stared at the back of his crush- _new boyfriend_. That's his boyfriend, his tsundere of a boyfriend, and he doesn't want anything else.

 

“Hey! Jihoon, wait up!” He ran towards his boyfriend's side and slipped his hand into Jihoon’s, earning a smack on the head.

 

“Idiot! We're in public! What if our friends see us?” Jihoon _shout-whispers_ towards Soonyoung. It’s quite true though. They were already at the gates of Jihoon’s apartment building and if his instincts were right, Jeonghan was secretly watching them while sipping his midnight tea.

 

And that was the start of their so called _secret_ relationship.

  
  


#1

 

“Jihoon, give me just one kiss, please.” Soonyoung's lips are formed into a pout when Jihoon turns his chair to face his boyfriend. Soonyoung’s eyes turned into crescents when the music major, still sitting, placed his cold hands on his ears.

 

“Why don't you just go away and leave me alone to compose?” Jihoon nags but his arms are encircled around Soonyoung’s neck, pulling the dance major towards him. Soonyoung’s knees hit the edge of Jihoon’s chair as the younger pull him closer. His back crouching with his knees buckled to align their faces.

 

“You love me, anyway. Just one kiss, please... then I’ll go.” Soonyoung whines once more for good measure. He’s always had to use his cute side because Jihoon doesn't easily give in. _Bingo._ There’s that smile forming on the younger’s lips and Soonyoung felt giddy.

 

“Fine, just one kiss.” Jihoon gives in and pulls Soonyoung by the collar. Soonyoung bends down and places his arms on Jihoon's swivel chair for support. He can smell his boyfriend’s coffee breath and he likes it so much.

 

“Heeeeyyy-...” Jihoon and Soonyoung turn to face the door and saw Junhui staring at them, dumfoundedly. Jihoon immediately pushed Soonyoung away and turned back to his computer to hide the blush creeping up his neck.

 

“What are you two doing?” Junhui asks in curiosity.

 

“Oh, uh, Jihoon was just blowing the dust out of my eye.” Soonyoung warily answers and Junhui although quite doubtful, acknowledges the excuse, thankfully. The air around them goes silent for a second before Jihoon loudly sighs and tries to focus on his work. _So much for getting a kiss_. Soonyoung mentally grumbled before not-so-accidentally glaring at Junhui.

 

“Oh, Wonwoo said that we should start working on our group assignments.” Junhui says, now it was Soonyoung’s turn to sigh.

 

“Yeah, I’ll be there in a minute.” Soonyoung answers while looking at his boyfriend who's blushing a deep shade of red after almost getting caught. Soonyoung almost laughs at the situation but he hears someone clear their throat. He looks back to where Junhui was standing and Soonyoung’s surprised to see that he was still there.

 

“Jun, I’ll be there in a minute.” He repeats in a much louder- _annoyed_ voice. _Why can’t Jun just understand?_

 

“Oh, I thought that we could go together?” Junhui suggests and Soonyoung can't help but smile fakely. He loves Junhui but sometimes he’s too much.

 

“I still have something to talk about with Jihoon.” Soonyoung says and he sneaks a look towards the producer and just as he predicted, Jihoon's glaring at him.

 

“Okay, I’ll wait outside.” Junhui says before closing the door and leaving the two of them alone. Finally.

 

“Can I still have my kiss?” Soonyoung forcibly turns the chair towards him.

 

“Hoonieeee~” He tries to act cute but Jihoon has his arms folded, grumbling to himself.

 

“What if we get caught again?” Jihoon doesn’t look him in the eye, afraid to go weak just because of his boyfriend’s annoyingly cute face.

 

“I don't think our friends would mind.” Soonyoung nonchalantly says as he trespasses Jihoon’s personal space.

 

“Yeah, of course they wouldn't mind and they wouldn't absolutely tease us because they’ve always known we’d end up together. I don't wanna live through the teasing.” Jihoon huffs out and Soonyoung's angry at himself because Jihoon looks even cuter when he's rambling.

 

“We can tell them soon. Just not now. Okay, Soonie?” Jihoon pats Soonyoung's cheeks and the older leans in to the touch.

 

“God, you're just too cute for my heart.” Soonyoung scrunches his nose at his boyfriend and Jihoon lets out a hearty laugh.

 

“I’ll see you later, _jagi_.” Soonyoung teases and exits the door, his head peeking through it, his eyes winking excessively. Jihoon looks at him weirdly before replying with a fond smile. Soonyoung almost melts.

 

“Take care, Soonyoung.” Three words. Three words were all it took for Soonyoung's legs to wobble and his stomach to combust in butterflies.

 

“Dude! Are you okay?” Junhui offers a hand but Soonyoung stays on the floor— for dramatic effect.

 

“Jun, I think I'm in love.”

  


#2

 

“Why don't we go into teams? Those who wanna ride the same rides go to the same team.” Seungcheol suggests as they arrive at the carnival. Their school had given the students a discount for their upcoming school festival— some sort of teaser for the said event.

 

“I’ll go on every ride!” Seokmin gladly says as they walk towards the entrance. Soonyoung could smell the burnt popcorn, the fried hotdogs, and Jihoon's sweet cologne- his boyfriend wears cologne?

 

“Well, I won’t.” Seungkwan’s voice wakes Soonyoung up from his trance and he finds Jihoon staring at him with questioning eyes. Soonyoung smiles as a reply and Jihoon scoffs but the small quirk of lips that Soonyoung catches makes the nervousness go away.

 

“Okay, so let's split up and meet here after two hours.” Joshua suggests and everyone goes to their preferred team. Soonyoung was about to go to Seungkwan’s team when he suddenly remembered his boyfriend and when he turned to look for him, Jihoon was glaring and pouting at him.

 

“I’m sorry.” Soonyoung fondly says at his lover after forgetting he had one.

 

“Follow me.” Jihoon sternly says and Soonyoung doesn't have a choice but go to Seokmin’s team aka the Hell Team. Soonyoung sighs, _the things he does for love,_ before running towards his cute and grumpy boyfriend.

 

“Let's ride that!” Seokmin points somewhere and when Soonyoung whips his head towards the direction he almost faints.

 

“Are you sure about that?” Seungcheol asks because that ride’s too extreme for them.

 

“Yes, I want to ride that.” Seokmin eagerly nods while pointing towards the roller coaster and Soonyoung can't even shut the idea down because Seokmin looks so happy.

 

“Hey, Jihoon?” He whispers and Jihoon raises an eyebrow at him. Soonyoung leans in to his ears and covers his mouth. He looks around their friends and sees that they're busy convincing Seokmin and so Soonyoung grabs the opportunity.

 

“If I die, just know that I love you.” Soonyoung says and Jihoon jumps away from him, blush creeping up his neck and tainting his ears red. Their friends look at them for a second before continuing to argue with each other. They've seen Jihoon scurry away from Soonyoung a thousand times, so nothing's new. _Or so they think._

 

They do end up in a line for the roller coaster ride and Seokmin's so excited his whole body is literally shaking.

 

“Soonyoung, are you alright?” Junhui asks when he sees the latter leaning towards the railing, his face as white as a ghost’s.

 

“Ye-...” His response gets cut off from the loud screaming of the passengers and when he looks up his knees go weak.

 

“You don't have to ride this.” Jihoon suggests and Soonyoung can hear the softness and it almost makes him forget about the fear for his life but when he hears the screams again, he grips for the railing.

 

“Yeah, I’m sure Jihoon can sit by himself, isn't that right, Jihoonie?” Wonwoo locks Jihoon's neck and Soonyoung knows Wonwoo’s teasing him.

 

“Okay, come up.” They all look at the operator as he opens the gate for the ride.

 

“No, I’ll sit beside Jihoon.” Soonyoung hurriedly says before sticking close to his boyfriend.

 

“I can sit by myself Soonyoung. What if you faint?” Jihoon says in a hushed tone as they board the ride. They're sitting at the end part of the coaster because Wonwoo suggested that they should have the best seats in the house. _Wonwoo is such a shitty best friend._

 

 _“_ It's okay but can I hold your hand?” Soonyoung faintly whispers and Jihoon takes his hand. Soonyoung's stomach is churning with butterflies because this is the first time they’ve held hands in public.

 

“Jesus, your hand is so cold.” Jihoon encloses Soonyoung's hand with his own to provide warmth but Soonyoung's too distraught to properly fangirl about this.

 

The ride starts moving very, _very_ slowly and Soonyoung immediately shuts his eyes. He hears Jihoon's laugh in the background and he lets out a squeak before he feels the ride stop and when he opens his eyes, they're at the top.

 

“JIHOON! OH MY GOD! I'M GONNA DIE.” Soonyoung shouts and he immediately hugs for the nearest thing beside him—which was Jihoon— and pulls the other closer, their seatbelts making it hard for him to hug Jihoon properly.

 

“Just calm down and enjoy it.” Jihoon says while he pats Soonyoung’s thigh to calm the other down.

 

And then the ride goes down and Soonyoung feels the air leave his lungs, his innards jumbling inside him and his throat go out of his mouth from screaming to much.

 

“JIHOOOOOON!!!”

 

“Soonyoung.” Jihoon's voice is calm and hushed but Soonyoung catches it and he listens for more. He expects for Jihoon to scold him for being too loud and to _shut the fuck up_ but what he doesn't expect is to hear the next few words.

 

“I love you.” Jihoon says and Soonyoung can feel Jihoon's hold tighten around his and Soonyoung forgets about the ride—about everything. He looks at Jihoon and the latter is closing his eyes with his mouth wide from laughing too much as the ride went even faster. As the wind swept his hair in and out of its place, Soonyoung continued to look at his boyfriend's side profile.

 

Soonyoung thinks Jihoon's beautiful.

 

“I love you too.” Soonyoung calmly says, his voice quivering in happiness before he remembers about the situation they're currently in. His reflexes starts to kick in and his own body decides to betray him when he suddenly hits Jihoon— in the face.

 

“BABY! I'M SO SORRY!” Soonyoung shouts and Jihoon's covering his nose from the pain. He tries to push Soonyoung away.

 

“Baby?” Wonwoo's voice shatters their little bubble.

 

 _Shit._ The ride was over and they didn't even feel it.

 

Jihoon stands up from his seat and heads out.

 

“You call each other baby? Are you two dating?” Jeonghan butts in and Soonyoung's gaze trails after Jihoon’s silhouette before the latter disappears into the bathroom. _Boy, you don't know how much I want to say that we're dating._

 

“No, I was just teasing him.” Soonyoung sighs before standing up and walking out of the ride.

 

“I thought so, Jihoon would never let anyone call him pet names.” Seungcheol laughs and Soonyoung almost talks back when he sees Jihoon go out of the bathroom with a red nose.

 

“I’m so sorry.” Soonyoung rushes to his side and cups his face to look at the injury he's caused. Jihoon doesn't look at him in the eyes and mumbling things that Soonyoung didn't even understand.

 

Their friends look at their position with questioning eyes before Jihoon punches him in the gut. Soonyoung grunts and crouches over as the pain engulfs his torso.

 

“That's payback.” Jihoon spats and their friends laugh like the previous scenario never happened.

  


#3

 

He’s at Choi’s. For some reason, Jihoon doesn’t remember why he’s here. All he recalls is getting woken up by Jeonghan’s squealing voice saying _GODDAMNIT LEE JIHOON WAKE THE FUCK UP OR I’M BURNING YOUR GODDAMN CDs,_ which always worked, _how dare he touch my babies_. Jeonghan said something about going on a movie date with Seungcheol, so why was Jihoon here at 9 in the morning watching these two idiots goofing around with each other like horny rabbits?

 

Jihoon tries to ignore the sexual tension surrounding Seungcheol’s house and actually begins to enjoy his free breakfast. He feels his phone vibrate on the table and he looks on the screen before picking it up to reply.

  


Prince Hoshi: GOOD MORNING MY BEAUTIFUL RAY OF SUNSHINE

 

Lee Jihoon: shut up, its too early for your capslock

 

Prince Hoshi: eeeek, ure so aggressive ♡_♡

 

Lee Jihoon: ….

 

Prince Hoshi: What is my baby doing today?

 

Lee Jihoon: stop calling me that. im at cheol’s. what about you?

 

Prince Hoshi: is something happening at cheol’s??  im eating breakfast with our son :))))

 

Lee Jihoon: free breakfast here. why are u still callin it our son??

 

Prince Hoshi: SHSHSHSHSHS! he might hear you! its the first plushie you won for me, OFCOURSE ITS OUR SON

 

Lee Jihoon: fine fine. whatever

 

Prince Hoshi: hihi. can i go there? i want to see you :))

 

Lee Jihoon: dude, thatd be weird

 

Lee Jihoon: its like we’re on a double date or somethin

 

Prince Hoshi: pleaseeeeeee

 

Lee Jihoon: no

 

Prince Hoshi: pleaseeeee jihooonie my baby boo whom i love very very much more than how i love strawberries BECAUSE HAVE YOU SEE-

 

“who’s prince hoshi?” Jihoon’s body immediately shuts down as he watched his phone fall into his cup of coffee. _shit._

 

“JIHOON!” Seungcheol scrambles to pick his phone out of the liquid and onto a new set of table napkins. Jihoon just watches everything unfold.

 

“Why did you scare him?!” Seungcheol’s directing the question towards Jeonghan.

 

“I didn’t. I just asked him something.” Jeonghan is calm. Jihoon’s sweating so much. _Fuck._

 

“It’s okay, Ji! I’ll get your phone fixed. My neighbor’s a technician.” Seungcheol’s panicking as if it was his phone but Jihoon’s still staring at Jeonghan. _What are you going to do next, Han?_ Jihoon’s eyebrows scrunch in worry.

 

“Cheol, why don’t you go to your neighbor and get the phone fixed.” Jeonghan’s extremely calm. Jihoon doesn’t know what to feel.

 

“Uh… okay! I’ll be back.” Seungcheol picks the coffee-soaked-phone before scrambling towards the front door.

 

“Do I know him?” Jeonghan’s staring at him. Jihoon can feel his friend's eagerness.

 

_Silence._

 

“How long have you been dating each other?”

 

“Why didn't you tell us?” Jeonghan’s questions just keep on coming but Jihoon’s mind is still in jumbles.

 

“What about Soonyoung?” Jihoon’s eyes snap up the moment he hears the name. _Holy shit. Does Jeonghan actually know?_

 

“What do you mean Soonyoung?!”

 

“You and Soonyoung. We all thought you’d end up together but turns out, you're already taken.” Jeonghan’s shoulders are slumped, looking like a kicked puppy. Jihoon almost thinks that Jeonghan’s going to cry.

 

Oh. _Oh._

 

“I promise that I’ll tell you when I’m ready.” Jihoon says before they hear Seungcheol slamming the front door saying he got chased by the neighbor’s dog so he didn't get the chance to fix the phone.

 

What nice friends he has.

 


	2. 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jeonghan knows jihoon too well

 

#4

  
  


“We have a two hour break before the next class. Where should we go?” Wonwoo asked as Soonyoung placed his things back inside his bag. Their music class just ended and Soonyoung saw a glimpse of Jihoon talking to their professor by the exit.

 

“What are you staring at?” Wonwoo interrupted his thoughts and Soonyoung replied it with a shrug.

 

“ARCADE!” Junhui piped in as he lifted his bag over his shoulders. Jihoon was walking back to their seat to get his things.

 

The three looked at Jihoon as the younger packed his bags. Jihoon had always been like this, always the last to pack his things up when it came to music class. Soonyoung smiled as Jihoon’s eyes flickered over his.

 

“Ye-..”

 

“Soonyoung and I won’t be joining you guys.” Jihoon cuts him off before he could agree. Soonyoung looks over his boyfriend and sees him calmly packing his things.

 

“You won’t?” It’s Junhui’s voice. Soonyoung’s still confused with the situation and Wonwoo’s mocking Junhui’s  _ squeaky voice _ . While his friends are distracted, Soonyoung mouths something towards Jihoon, in which he’s replied with an  _ I miss you-  _ he blushes at that but quickly tries his best to stop himself from squealing.

 

“We won’t! Sorry, guys.” Soonyoung clears his throat. Wonwoo and Junhui turn their heads towards the couple. Jihoon’s finally done packing his things.

 

“What are you guys up to?” Wonwoo asks as he swings his arm over Junhui when they exit the room.

 

“Uh…. It’s for uhm…” Soonyoung’s stuttering-  _ shit. _

 

“Its for the school festival… Soonyoung will be performing there so he asked me to arrange him some music and stuff.”

 

“Yeah…. some music… stuff.. You know.. ha ha ha..” Soonyoung adds. He can feel Jihoon’s glare boring holes on the sides of his head.

 

Wonwoo’s scrutinizing him and Soonyoung’s sweating so much.  _ Dear god, I just wanted a to spend time with my boyfriend. _

 

“Fine. Just make sure not to forget the club meeting this evening. You’re both club presidents.” Wonwoo finally speaks as they reach the school gates.

 

“Yeah. Yeah.” Jihoon waves them off as he trudges towards his dorm building.

 

“See you guys later!” Soonyoung shouts as he ran to walk beside his boyfriend. They peacefully make their way towards Jihoon’s dorm but what they didn’t notice were the two pairs of eyes following them.

  
  
  
  


“Jihoon….”

 

“Hmmm?”

 

“Can I take it off?”

 

Soonyoung’s heaving below him. They’re sitting on his chair, with the him straddling the dancer’s lap. Soonyoung’s hair is an absolute mess of hot pink and his lips are red and swollen.

 

“Yeah…” Jihoon croaks out, throat hoarse and dry from all the kissing. His eyes are half lidded when Soonyoung reaches for the hem of his shirt before lifting it over his head. Jihoon raises his hands and removes it himself. He crumples his navy blue shirt before throwing it somewhere across the room.

 

Jihoon’s breath hitches when he notices Soonyoung watching him, squinted eyes tracing his exposed skin. Jihoon feels insecure. He wants to hide every part of his body but his arms are around Soonyoung’s neck, hands gently gripping the older’s nape.

 

“God, you’re so pretty.” Soonyoung says as he lifts his hips up and Jihoon watches as Soonyoung’s hands fall towards the edges of his red shirt. Jihoon removes his hold from the dancer’s waist to help his boyfriend take it off. Soonyoung smiles sheepishly as Jihoon throws it somewhere across the room and then eagerly pulls their bodies closer.

 

“Hey, my mom gave me that shirt!” Soonyoung teasingly says and leans in to connect their foreheads.

 

“Sorry, Soonyoung’s mom.” Jihoon plays along as they get lost in each other's eyes.

 

“You can call her mom too, you know.” Soonyoung breaks into a wide smile that Jihoon so loved and cared for and he wants everything to stop and look at the perfection sitting on his lap.

 

“I love you so much.” Jihoon whispers before planting a chaste kiss on Soonyoung’s nose. The older giggles and Jihoon is so glad he’s his boyfriend.

 

“You’re so clingy. I love you too.” Soonyoung sighs in satisfaction as Jihoon smothers him with kisses. His eyes, his nose, his cheeks, his forehead, his ears, his neck, his collarbones. Jihoon doesn't leave any skin unwanted as he kisses him like a prayer. Soonyoung’s rolling his hips. The two whimper as they clothed cocks brush past each other.

 

“God, Jihoon.” Soonyoung groans when Jihoon’s tongue touches the skin on his neck. Jihoon abuses that particular area and Soonyoung’s squirming on top of him.

 

“Ji-...” Soonyoung moans as Jihoon nips and gently sucks on the skin below his collarbones. 

 

Jihoon’s hands had moved from Soonyoung’s neck to his hair, harshly gripping it. Soonyoung dips his hand to the inside of the younger’s jeans, hands staying there, gripping the Jihoon’s ass through the boxers.

  
  
  
  


“IM HO-... OH MY GOD!”

 

By reflex, Jihoon harshly pushes Soonyoung away from him, causing the dancer to topple of the chair and towards the floor. His boyfriend’s groaning when he looks at him in concern. But that’s not what’s bothering him. It’s the fact that Jeonghan’s standing in front of them, eyes wide open in shock. Soonyoung’s groan went louder when he tried to stand up. Jihoon and Jeonghan’s eyes flicker over the dancer before they snap out of the daze. The oldest hurriedly entering the room before locking the door safely.

 

“WHAT IS HAPPENING HERE?” Jeonghan’s voice fill Jihoon’s room.

 

“WAIT, LET ME REPHRASE! WHEN DID “THIS” HAPPEN??” Jeonghan’s pointing his fingers at the two of them and Jihoon only sighs in defeat.

 

“OH MY GOD! ARE YOU PRINCE HOSHI?” Jeonghan shouts once more and Jihoon’s a blushing mess because Soonyoung never knew that he saved his name that way.

 

“Prince Hoshi?” It’s Soonyoung’s voice. Jihoon hears the happiness in his tone and he can't help but facepalm himself.

 

“YEAH! I SAW HIM TEXTING SOMEONE UNDER THE NAME PRINCE HOSHI AND IT WAS SO LOVEY DOVEY-...”

 

“That’s not important right now!” Jihoon cuts the conversation short. This is already embarrassing as it is. He picks up their discarded shirts and wears whatever he got first before throwing the other towards Soonyoung. Jihoon walks towards the door and turns the knob open.

 

“HOW ARE YOU GONNA EXPLAIN THIS TO THE-...”

 

“Hey, Ji! Hey, Soon!” The couple gets greeted to a room full of their friends sprawled out while watching TV. Jeonghan looks at him worriedly and Soonyoung finally comes out of the room.

 

Nothing happens out of the ordinary until Soonyoung’s standing beside him.

 

“Hey, isn’t that the shirt Soonyoung’s mom gave him?” Wonwoo’s voice pierces through the noise and everything goes quiet.

 

Jihoon looks down and he’s wearing the dancer’s shirt.  _ Fuck. _

 

“Hey, wasn’t Jihoon wearing that navy blue in class?” It’s Junhui’s voice this time and true to that, when Jihoon looks over Soonyoung, he’s wearing the shirt Jihoon just wore an hour ago.

 

“Oh. uhm- it was a mess, you see Jihoon was drinking coffee but then this dude-...” Soonyoung’s trying to save their asses by lying and Jihoon appreciates that but he knows Soonyoung, and this isn’t what he wanted.  He’s already tired of hiding their relationship.

plus Soonyoung deserved better.

 

“We’re dating.” Jihoon says loud and clear. He hears Soonyoung’s gasp and then nothing-

 

They’re met with silence.  _ Utter silence _ . Everyone’s eyes are wide, mouth open and unmoving. That news was unexpected so Jihoon knew this was coming but what he doesn’t expect happens next.

 

“10,000 won for me!” Junhui’s voice cuts through the room with Wonwoo’s groan following next.

 

And then everything falls into place. Seungkwan and Seokmin are bombarding Soonyoung with questions while the older tries to calm them down. Seungcheol and Mingyu are crying in the corner because Jihoon finally has a boyfriend with Jeonghan and Minghao laughing at them. Joshua is smiling proudly at Jihoon and the music major smiles back. Junhui and Wonwoo are arguing in the kitchen while Chan and Vernon continue watching TV.

 

Jihoon laughs at the scene before grabbing his boyfriend by the hand and slips his fingers in between. Soonyoung’s blushing so much when the room is filled with loud screaming and hooting. They sit on the floor, with everyone behind them as they all watch the show silently.

 

“I’m gonna go get popcorn.” Soonyoung mutters as he gently removes his hand from Jihoon’s.

 

“Come back, quickly.” Jihoon absentmindedly says causing the room to erupt with laughter.

 

“Okay.” Soonyoung sounds pleased at the public affection but Jihoon’s motioning for him to go to the kitchen already (face red from embarrassment).

 

“I never thought Jihoon would be this clingy.” Mingyu comments and Jihoon’s ears snap in annoyance.

 

“Shut up or you won’t be able to see again.” 

 

“Soonyoung hyung! Your boyfriend’s threatening me!” The room is filled with another round of boisterous laughter until they hear a loud screech.

 

“OH MY GOD!” They hear Soonyoung’s voice and the next thing they know is that ten boys are crowding inside the small kitchen. Soonyoung’s still holding the popcorn packet but his staring down on the floor. The other boys follow the dancer’s line of sight but what they see causes them all to gasp.

 

Junhui’s on top of Wonwoo, sitting on the rapper’s lap with Wonwoo laying still on the floor. They could be fighting or arguing but what gives the situation context are the redness of their lips.

 

“Okay! FAMILY MEETING IN 10 SECONDS!” Seungcheol’s voice booms and everyone scrambles to the living room.

 

“I’m so proud of you guys!” They hear Jeonghan’s excited voice before the older skips towards their group leader ( _ father _ ).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i actually completed this a month ago but was too lazy to actually upload it but here it is! hopefully, i can finish the other stories OR POST A NEW ONE AHAHAHA bye
> 
>  
> 
> kudos, comments are deeply appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo, its been months since i posted something here. Got super busy at college but finally had the time to do this!
> 
> Beta read by the ever amazing ate pat! she's haengbokhaeya (shinybicho) on ao3 :)) i love you ate!
> 
> Also Happy SoonHoon Day!


End file.
